<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alternate Story Of Cronus &amp; His Family, Part Two by TheKeyboardPoet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771728">The Alternate Story Of Cronus &amp; His Family, Part Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet'>TheKeyboardPoet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternate Story Of Cronus &amp; His Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Norse Religion &amp; Lore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Mythology/Religion, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of living quietly in Jotunheim, Cronus and his family must return to Mount Orthrys...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cronus/Rhea (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore), Demeter/Hades (Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Alternate Story Of Cronus &amp; His Family [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cronus finally emerged victorious after engaged in a ferocious battle, defeating his father and ending his reign. Since Uranus was overthrown, a glorious chance just opened for him to become the new king of the gods. </p><p>But he declined to ascend to the throne instead. When his siblings asked why, he refused to answer it.</p><p>He also made a decision to distance himself from his other siblings. His brothers minus Oceanus objected his decision, while Oceanus and his female siblings didn't say anything about it. Rhea was sad if Cronus wants to leave his own siblings, and he might left her too. But Cronus assured Rhea, he will bring her along if she choose to follow him, and she said yes for that. And before their depature, the other Titans organized a wedding ceremony for Cronus and Rhea.</p><p>Cronus and Rhea then wandered to many regions of the Earth, from vast deserts to the frozen lands of the north. Yet no place were deemed suitable for them to live quietly. However, things started to changed when the couple reached an unnamed mountain in the northern lands. There is portal inside the mountain's caverns that will led to the homeworld of the certain enemies of the Aesir. Cronus found the portal after he decided to rest in there. </p><p>The natives giants of Jotunheim, also known as the jotunns were shocked by the arrival of Cronus and Rhea. They never thought the powerful son of Uranus will find his way to their homeworld. But the king of jotunns, Thrymr didn't see the youngest Titan as a dangerous threat to his reign. He generously allowed Cronus and Rhea to settle in Jotunheim as long as no jotunns are harmed. This news even reached the vast castles of Asgard itself, yet the Aesir choose to keep their mouth shut about this. It would be better if Ophion doesn't know about this, Odin thought.</p><p>And until today, Cronus have a peaceful life with his wife and six of his children deep inside a forest somewhere in Jotunheim. He decided to stay forever in the world of the jotunns with his family.</p><p>But the Fates wants them to return to Mount Orthrys. Ophion's reign is full of chaos and oppresion, and the mad king isn't fit enough to rule anymore. </p><p>Years ago, Cronus and Rhea left their siblings to travel the world. And today, two of their siblings, Iapetus and Oceanus just popped up in front of their house.</p><p>"Cronus!" Iapetus happily pulled Cronus and Rhea into a bear hug. "I miss both of you!"</p><p>"Glad to see you, Iapetus" Rhea gave an awkward smile.</p><p>"Iapetus!?" Cronus was shocked. He wondered, how did Iapetus find his way to Jotunheim in the first place?</p><p>And Oceanus was also there, stood next to the jotunn scholar Vafthrudnir. Iapetus then released them from the hug.</p><p>"Well, i meet them when i was on my way to your house" Vafthrudnir explained.</p><p>"I never thought that he's your friend!" Iapetus exclaimed.</p><p>"How did Oceanus and you managed to enter Jotunheim anyway?" Cronus asked in curiousity.</p><p>"Heimdallr" Oceanus simply answered.</p><p>"No wonder" Vafthrudnir said.</p><p>"Mommy!"</p><p>The youngest child of Cronus and Rhea, Zeus then clinged on Rhea while Hera, the second youngest followed from behind.</p><p>"Hey, Zeus" Rhea patted his head.</p><p>"Cronus, who is this?" Iapetus asked.</p><p>"That's Zeus and Hera, my children" Cronus glanced at Zeus.</p><p>"You guys already have children now!?" Iapetus was excited.</p><p>"Mom, who is this weird guy?" Zeus gave Iapetus an uneasy look.</p><p>"Honey, this is your uncle, his name is Iapetus" Rhea introduced Iapetus to Zeus.</p><p>"Our uncle?" Hera was intrigued.</p><p>"Hello, Zeus!" Iapetus greeted with a smile.</p><p>Zeus just glared suspiciously at Iapetus.</p><p>"I hate you" Zeus spat.</p><p>"Zeus! Why did you say that?" Rhea scolded.</p><p>"He's weird, mommy!" Zeus said unhappily.</p><p>"Eh? Did i do something wrong?" Iapetus was panic.</p><p>"Uh, he just don't like strangers, that's all" Cronus scratched his head.</p><p>"What about if i give you a hug?" Iapetus offered.</p><p>"Go away, you freak!" Zeus hid behind his mother.</p><p>"Oceanus! Why Zeus doesn't like me!?" Iapetus cried, clinged himself on his elder brother's legs.</p><p>"Well, how should i know?" Oceanus closed his eyes with a sigh.</p><p>Iapetus then stared at Vafthrudnir with his puppy eyes.</p><p>"Don't ask me, i'm just an old jotunn who loves to speak nonsense things" Vafthrudnir scoffed.</p><p>Cronus just sighed as he silently watched Iapetus' behaviour.</p><p>...</p><p>"You want me to...what?" Cronus was shocked in disbelief.</p><p>"Cronus, we need you and your family to return to Mount Orthrys immediately!" Iapetus shouted.</p><p>"But why me? Why must my family?" Cronus was confused.</p><p>"Cronus, the Fates have destined that your children will overthrow Ophion" Oceanus explained.</p><p>"My children?" Cronus frowned a bit.</p><p>"Yes" Oceanus nodded.</p><p>"Sorry to interrupt but let's say if Cronus and Rhea returned to Mount Orthrys, wouldn't Ophion will set a trap for them?" Vafthrudnir asked.</p><p>"Don't worry, Cronus! I'll already have a plan about this!" Iapetus assured.</p><p>"Then what's your plan?" Cronus raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Hmm...let me think about it first" Iapetus said.</p><p>Cronus just gave him a weird stare while Oceanus just facepalmed.</p><p>"Iapetus, we're discussing something serious right now" Rhea frowned.</p><p>Vafthrudnir meanwhile set his eyes on Zeus for a few seconds, who sat silently next to Rhea. His mind was thinking about the prophecy Oceanus told them earlier.</p><p>"Could that prophecy is mentioning about Zeus?" Vafthrudnir whispered to Oceanus.</p><p>"Since Zeus is the youngest child of my brother, it looks like i have no doubt about it" Oceanus replied slowly.</p><p>Meanwhile, as Hades leaned silently on the wall, his eyes couldn't stop staring at Demeter who stood next to him. And Demeter was uneasy when she noticed Hades was focusing his naughty eyes on her, much to her own chagrin.</p><p>"Stop looking at me, Hades" Demeter's face blushed.</p><p>"I'm not staring at you" Hades quickly turned his face away.</p><p>"Yes, you did" Demeter glared.</p><p>"I feel like i want to squeeze it" Hades said.</p><p>"What?" Demeter's eyebrows arched.</p><p>"The thing on your chest"</p><p>Out of sudden, Demeter pinched Hades' arm in irritation.</p><p>"Ouch!"</p><p>"Don't you dare!" Demeter hissed. "Do you think i'll let your dirty hands touching mine? No way!"</p><p>"I think Hades and Demeter should get room" Rhea sighed as she watched the duo's antics.</p><p>"Yeah" Cronus was agreed.</p><p>As Iapetus stared at the outside of the window, he spotted a large black stone stuck on a tree. Bergfinnr, Crown Prince of Jotunheim placed the stone on the tree many years ago, and it got stuck until today. This just gave Iapetus a not-so-awesome idea.</p><p>"Aha! I know what we have to do!" Iapetus exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" Everyone then glanced at Iapetus.</p><p>...</p><p>King Ophion has two sons, Eurymedon and Chrysaor. Eurymedon is the elder son while Chrysaor is the younger son.</p><p>Eurymedon is extremely loyal to his father. Every orders he received from his father, he will obey it. But Chrysaor is different, he despise his father's tyranny and always criticized his father's harsh policy.</p><p>Every person, immortals and mortals alike who opposed the reign of Ophion will be condemned to Tartarus for eternity. And the same fate also befell Chrysaor, Ophion finally decided to banish his younger son to Tartarus for his disloyalty.</p><p>Chrysaor's eyes gazed upon a black-cloaked person who walked towards his prison cell. And he was shocked to see him.</p><p>"No...it can't be..." Chrysaor was disbelieved.</p><p>He knew who is this person. He was exiled by his fellow comrades because he was involved in a murder of their leader's son.</p><p>"Long time no see, Chrysaor" the male person greeted with devillish grin.</p><p>"Loki...what are you doing here in this cursed place?" Chrysaor glared.</p><p>Loki, the son of Farbauti and Laufey. He was exiled from Asgard after the death of Baldur.</p><p>"What am i doing here?" Loki raised his eyebrows. </p><p>Chrysaor was silent in anger.</p><p>"Don't know to say anything to your new jailor?" Loki smirked.</p><p>"Jailor?" Chrysaor's face was looking grim.</p><p>...</p><p>"He's coming!"</p><p>The Gigantes backed away in fear as they looked upon a certain jotunn in fear. None of the giants were brave enough to block his path. </p><p>Skrymir is one of the strongest of the Jotnar race in Jotunheim. When summoned into war by the king of the Jotnar himself, he can be described as one of Thrymr's best generals in the battlefield. His face was showing a smirk full of pride.</p><p>Skrymir spotted two giants, Agrius and Thoas guarding the archway to Porphyrion's throne.</p><p>"What are your business here, jotunn?" Agrius asked.</p><p>"I come here to meet your king under the orders from my king" Skrymir said.</p><p>Agrius and Thoas then looked at each other for a while.</p><p>"Yes, you may proceed, jotunn" Thoas nodded as the giants paved the way for Skrymir.</p><p>Meanwhile, as King Porphyrion sat on his throne, his eyes widened as he saw Skrymir stood in front of him.</p><p>"Skrymir!?" Porphyrion was shocked.</p><p>"King Porphyrion, it's a good thing when i got to see you" Skrymir bowed politely.</p><p>"Are you coming here to harm my men?" Porphyrion asked suspiciously.</p><p>"Have no fear, Your Malevolance. I come here without any ill intention" Skrymir answered as he delivered a letter to Porphyrion.</p><p>"A letter?" Porphyrion took the latter in curious manner.</p><p>"From my king" Skrymir added.</p><p>Porphyrion was uncertain why Thrymr delivered a letter to him.</p><p>To be continued...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I changed the myth of Chrysaor in this fic. Instead of sprang from Medusa's neck, Chrysaor is the younger son of Ophion.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bomb Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a type of rare stone that only can be found in the fiery of Muspelheim, the homeworld of fire jotunns. Known as the "bomb stones", the nature of these stones are very dangerous since it's very easy to explode. For thousands of years, the jotunns of Jotunheim have acquired bomb stones from their cousins in Muspelheim to use as detonators, grenades, cannonballs and payloads for their catapults.</p>
<p>About one year before Cronus and Rhea stepped his feet in the world of Jotunheim, Crown Prince Bergfinnr was going hunting with his companions in the forest. During the hunt, they encountered an old tree with a large hole on the trunk. The tree hole was emitting loud sounds, making the party couldn't rest in the night. Bergfinnr somehow got an idea to silence the tree by placing a bomb stone on the tree hole, and it worked. The stone was stuck in there for years, until Cronus pulled out the stone from the hole.</p>
<p>Cronus, Rhea and their children, together with Iapetus, Oceanus, and Vafthrudnir finally arrived at Mount Orthrys. According to the plan, they need to meet Ophion first before convince the paranoid king that the stone is Cronus and Rhea's "seventh child".</p>
<p>"Are you sure that the plan will work?" Rhea was uncertain as her eyes was staring at the bomb stone, now wrapped with clothes. </p>
<p>"Trust me, my sister. The plan will 100% worked" Iapetus grinned with his thumb pointed towards himself.</p>
<p>"If Zeus got thrown into Tartarus by Ophion, i'll rip your head off, Iapetus" Cronus growled with a low voice.</p>
<p>"Uhhh...why am i also dragged in your plan?" Vafthrudnir sighed.</p>
<p>"Because we need a special guest for the show!" Iapetus exclaimed.</p>
<p>"Whatever" Vafthrudnir rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"Wow...so many palaces in here" Zeus was intrigued as he looked at his surroundings.</p>
<p>"Uncle, which one is your palace?" Hades asked Oceanus.</p>
<p>"Actually, my palace isn't in here, it's deep in the sea" Oceanus answered.</p>
<p>"You live in the sea?" Poseidon was amazed.</p>
<p>"Yeah" Oceanus smiled with closed eyes.</p>
<p>Soon, the group then spotted a few of fire jotunns soldiers passed in front of them.</p>
<p>"Fire jotunns? What are they doing here?" Vafthrudnir was confused.</p>
<p>"Actually, we also don't have any idea of their presence in here. Ophion never tell us anything about it" Oceanus explained.</p>
<p>"What?" Vafthrudnir was shocked.</p>
<p>"What are you folks doing here?" </p>
<p>The group then approached by Thiran, King Ophion's advisor out of sudden. </p>
<p>"Oceanus, Iapetus, who are these weaklings?" Thiran asked the duo, referring to Cronus' family. Thiran was uneasy with their presence in Mount Orthrys.</p>
<p>"Hey! We're not-" Zeus was pissed.</p>
<p>"Zeus, no" Hades tried to calm down his youngest sibling.</p>
<p>"I'm Cronus, the youngest of Titans, and these are my children" Cronus introduced themselves.</p>
<p>"So you're the youngest Titan, huh?" Thiran was curious.</p>
<p>Thiran then set his eyes on the bomb stone in Rhea's arms. </p>
<p>"I guess that baby are your youngest child, right?" Thiran smirked devillisly.</p>
<p>All of them however were silent. Looks like Thiran got fooled by the stone.</p>
<p>"I think you should meet our great king first. He must be interested when he got to see you and your family" Thiran invited.</p>
<p>"Whatever" Cronus rolled his eyes in irritation.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>Loki and Chrysaor were seen standing on a cliff in the depths of Tartarus. Tall dungeon towers and lava rivers could be seen by them from the cliff.</p>
<p>Chrysaor was unexpected when Loki released him from his prison cell. He was uncertain of Loki's real motives in Tartarus.</p>
<p>"Why did you release me from my prison?" Chrysaor asked in curiousity.</p>
<p>"Why did i release you from your prison?" Loki smirked with closed eyes.</p>
<p>Chrysaor then turned his face towards Loki.</p>
<p>"When i accept someone's offer, it doesn't mean i'm loyal to that person" Loki said.</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Chrysaor raised his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"I serve no one by myself" Loki said again.</p>
<p>"Then why did you accept my father's offer?" Chrysaor asked again.</p>
<p>"I just need a place to hide from my former brothers for now" Loki answered.</p>
<p>"This will not happening to you if you didn't kill Baldur" Chrysaor said.</p>
<p>"But it was Norns who ordered me to kill him" Loki defended his own actions.</p>
<p>"But that doesn't mean that you're not guilty for your crimes" Chrysaor glared.</p>
<p>"How about if the Allfather decides to pardon me?" Loki asked with a smirk.</p>
<p>Chrysaor then went silent for a few seconds.</p>
<p>"I guess you don't have an answer for that. Anyway, i'll not put you back into your prison cell, you're more than welcome to leave this dreaded place" Loki said before he walked away.</p>
<p>"Wait"</p>
<p>Loki then paused his steps for a while.</p>
<p>"What if my father finds out that you just released me from my prison? Chrysaor asked for the last time.</p>
<p>"Let him be if he wants to chain me in here, i don't care because i still can find my way out from here" Loki answered. "But he should start worrying more about himself. Your father was a fool for too trusting his own advisor...and your elder brother too. I know what are their plans, and i know what are they trying to hide from the public"</p>
<p>Chrysaor's eyes widened. Loki just mentioned about Eurymedon and Thiran. </p>
<p>Chrysaor knows that Thiran is an untrustable person, but why Eurymedon? Did Eurymedon also plotting something sinister too?</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"It's a good thing that i banished Chrysaor to Tartarus" Ophion said as he sat on his throne.</p>
<p>"Indeed, father. He's more than a liability in your reign" Eurymedon replied. The eldest son of Ophion stood next of his father's throne.</p>
<p>"That ungrateful son, he should know i'm the most powerful ruler in this land! No one can oppose my reign! Not even my son!" Ophion was upset.</p>
<p>"Your Majesty!"</p>
<p>Soon, the duo noticed Thiran, Iapetus and Oceanus entered the throne room. Ophion was shocked when he saw two familiar faces with them, the faces he despise so much.</p>
<p>"Cronus? Rhea?" Ophion's face was looking pale.</p>
<p>"I think it's a long time since you run away from your father" Cronus said.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Eurymedon asked with suspicious manner.</p>
<p>"Have no fear, my prince. They just want to pay their homage to your father" Thiran assured.</p>
<p>Ophion then set his eyes on Demeter, Hestia and Hera.</p>
<p>"Who's these girls? Your daughters?" Ophion was amused. "They're so beautiful, it would be nice if they become my mistresses"</p>
<p>"Insolent son of..." Cronus growled slowly, yet he tried to control his anger.</p>
<p>"I wish we could cut his tongue right now" Hades glared at Ophion.</p>
<p>"Don't worry, we'll do it when the time comes" Cronus sighed in anger.</p>
<p>"Eeeewww, he's creepy..." Hera was uneasy with Ophion's attitude.</p>
<p>Soon, Ophion turned his face towards Rhea. He noticed Rhea was clutching something on her hands.</p>
<p>"Who's that? Is that your youngest child?" Ophion licked his lips.</p>
<p>Rhea was speechless, her face was sweating heavily.</p>
<p>"Just say it!" Iapetus said with a low voice. </p>
<p>"Y...yes" Rhea nodded slowly.</p>
<p>"Ophion has driven mad by the prophecy" Oceanus said slowly to his youngest brother.</p>
<p>Out of sudden, Ophion rushed down from his throne before snatched the bomb stone from Rhea's arms.</p>
<p>"Finally! I got it!" Ophion cackled maniacally before greedily devoured the stone. "Now i've eat your youngest child! The prophecy is no more!"</p>
<p>"Just remember, the bomb stone will explode in 100 days after he swallow it" Vafthrudnir whispered to Cronus.</p>
<p>"What a paranoid king" Oceanus frowned.</p>
<p>Glad that the plan worked. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>"Charon! Charon!"</p>
<p>Charon just heard a female voice calling his name, yet his desire to sleep overpowered him from leaving his dream world.</p>
<p>"CHARON!"</p>
<p>Charon was awoken out of sudden from his sleep inside his boat. When he turned his face towards the voice. It was Hecate who woke him up from his sleep.</p>
<p>"Ah, Hecate..." Charon rubbed his eyes.</p>
<p>"You promised to me yesterday that you want to help Thanathos and me, yet i saw you sleeping inside your boat!" Hecate's face was looking very upset.</p>
<p>"Sorry, i forgot about that" Charon scratched his head.</p>
<p>"Huh, you always gave me the same excuses all the time" Hecate frowned.</p>
<p>"I'll not repeat it again, trust me" Charon said.</p>
<p>"Again, you just repeating the same sentence like before" Hecate narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>Charon then noticed a younger woman stood next to Hecate. And he knows who's that woman.</p>
<p>"May i ask, what is the kind of business the daughter of Loki have in here?" Charon asked in curiousity.</p>
<p>"Is it wrong for me to visit my own father, Mr. Sleeping Boatman?" Hel asked back with sarcastic manner.</p>
<p>"I'm just curious, that's all" Charon replied.</p>
<p>"Whatever" Hel rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"Now, if you don't mind, i want you to escort Hel to the gates of Tartarus" Hecate ordered.</p>
<p>"Okay, i got it" Charon nodded as Hel then stepped inside Charon's boat.</p>
<p>Charon was unsure if Hecate wants to ride the boat or not.</p>
<p>"Hey, you don't want to tag along?" Charon asked.</p>
<p>"No, thanks. I have a lot of things to do with Thanathos. See ya" Hecate declined his offer before walked away.</p>
<p>"Well, that's what you get if you made a woman angry" Hel commented.</p>
<p>"It's not my fault, lady" Charon frowned.</p>
<p>Charon then started rowing his boat as they started moving towards the infernal gates of Tartarus. Hel was more than eager to visit his father who's installed by Ophion as the new Head Jailor of Tartarus.</p>
<p>To be continued...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Night In Mount Orthrys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the same cliff Cronus and Chronos meet in a night before the battle against Uranus, Loki and Hel stood together with their eyes silently gazed upon the sea. It's been a long time since Loki's exile from Asgard, yet the trickster didn't feel anything about it. No remorse, no shame and no regret.</p>
<p>"Soon, my daughter, Mount Orthrys will face a great battle, and Ophion will lose the throne that he wants to protect so much" Loki said.</p>
<p>"His throne?" Hel was curious. "He will be overthrown soon?"</p>
<p>"Yes, my daughter. The time is running short, yet that fool still not realize what's going to befell him" Loki smirked.</p>
<p>"Why do you accept his offer then?" Hel asked.</p>
<p>"Hel, i'm trickster, and my loyalty is to no one, not even the Allfather" Loki answered. "I just want to claim something that Ophion stole from me"</p>
<p>"Something Ophion stole from you, father?" Hel was a bit shocked. </p>
<p>"You will know it soon" Loki said again. </p>
<p>...</p>
<p>There are six major palaces in Mount Orthrys, each one are awarded to the male Titans. However, Oceanus declined to live in Mount Orthrys since he prefers to live in the sea, and the palace Oceanus was supposed to reside was abandoned. But now, after the return of Cronus and Rhea, Ophion decided to gave it to them, although he actually disliked the idea.</p>
<p>Cronus and Rhea were kissing each other on the king-sized bed. Fully naked, their hands roamed at every parts of each other.</p>
<p>"It's been a long time since the day we left Mount Orthrys" Cronus said.</p>
<p>"Yes" Rhea replied. "Our siblings must have missed us a lot"</p>
<p>"Indeed" </p>
<p>"You know, this is the first time our children has stepped their in Mount Orthrys" Rhea stated.</p>
<p>"So?"</p>
<p>"Perhaps if any of our children fell in love with our nephews and niece?" Rhea guessed.</p>
<p>"You're already thinking about our children's marriage?" </p>
<p>"Cronus, i want to see our children getting married" Rhea wished. </p>
<p>"Hmm...let me think first" Cronus started to think.</p>
<p>Rhea was waiting for her husband's answer. Her lips was still smiling as usual.</p>
<p>"I think you're taking it too long, honey" Rhea said.</p>
<p>"Really?" Cronus replied. "I don't think so"</p>
<p>"Just say it" Rhea demanded playfully.</p>
<p>"Okay, i think Zeus will getting married to Hera since they're very close" </p>
<p>"Then?"</p>
<p>"Hades will probably marrying Demeter since he loves tease her a lot"</p>
<p>"What about Poseidon and Hestia?" Rhea asked.</p>
<p>"Well..." Cronus was speechless.</p>
<p>"Guess we need to find a perfect soulmate to them" Rhea gussed.</p>
<p>"Maybe you right" Cronus was agreed.</p>
<p>Both of them then chuckled together.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>